erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Heather and Leshawna
and Leshawna's first confrontation.]] This article focuses on the interactions between Heather and Leshawna. Overview The conflict between Heather and Leshawna began in the very beginning of Total Drama Island, when Leshawna couldn't stand Heather's snobby ways, while Heather doesn't like Leshawna's ghetto persona and also constantly mocks about her weight. Their rivalry was one of the major conflicts of the season. In Total Drama Action, their conflict continued, but were less bitter than it was last season. While they have shown to still be physical with each other in episodes like 3:10 to Crazytown and Masters of Disasters, they have also been able to work together as a team with the rest of the Screaming Gaffers rather effectively, which has earned them many victories during the first half of the season. When Leshawna was caught on-camera badmouthing all of the other contestants, Heather surprisingly took sides with her. After Heather was eliminated that same episode, she and Leshawna formed a truce and apparently, become friends. In Total Drama World Tour, Leshawna was charmed by Alejandro, but when Heather tried to stop him from doing that, Leshawna immediately slapped Heather numerous times, resulting in her elimination in Slap Slap Revolution. Leshawna's action has broke the truce and they become enemies once again. Total Drama Island Opening sequence In the opening sequence, Heather and Leshawna are seen in a rubber raft, slap fighting. They continue to fight until they fall off a waterfall that they did not notice because they were too busy fighting. Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 The conflict between the two girls started in this episode. The campers were at the top of the cliff, getting ready to jump into shark-infested waters to get into a certain safe zone. The Killer Bass had two chickens on their team, so the Screaming Gophers could not have two or more chickens on their team if they wanted to win. Heather refused to jump simply because she would get her hair wet, and once Lindsay heard this, she concurred and also refused to jump. Leshawna was very focused on winning (and found Heather's reasons for refusing to jump incredulous), so she started arguing with Heather. Heather called Leshawna a "ghetto rap star wannabe," which made Leshawna get angry enough to pick her up and throw her over the edge of the cliff, but into the safe zone. Heather became very angry with Leshawna, and swore to get her back. Leshawna responded by yelling, "I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I? Now I hope I can hit it too," she continued as she jumped over the edge. Later on, when Heather and Leshawna were opening their crates, Heather apologized insincerely to Leshawna and pretended to compliment her earrings. Leshawna thought this was a sincere apology, but when Heather and Lindsay were talking, Heather told her that she had to "keep her friends close, and her enemies closer,” then started to plot her revenge on Leshawna. The Big Sleep Chris made the teams run twenty kilometers around the campsite. When Owen stopped to lap up some water, Heather berated him for his lack of stamina, telling Owen he has a condition called 'overeating'. Leshawna stopped to take a breath, and started to insult Heather, saying that her problem is being too skinny, but then claimed that she was "too tired for insults." Dodgebrawl When Leshawna takes out Harold in the dodgeball game, Heather is seen clapping for her. Not Quite Famous Leshawna is seen clapping for Heather's ballet dance when she auditions for a spot in the talent show.When Justin was unfairly voted off despite the fact that Heather was the favorite for elimination, Leshawna can be seen glaring at her. The Sucky Outdoors When Leshawna falls out of the tree and is about to be eaten by a bear (which turned out to be Izzy), Heather is seen worried for her (along with all the others) and telling her to run away from the bear. Paintball Deer Hunter During the challenge, Leshawna saw a deer in the distance, but could not see that it was Heather who she then shot with her paintball gun. She apologized, but Heather became infuriated at her and demanded Beth to give up her paintball gun so she could return the favor. Being tired of Heather's bossy attitude, Beth shot Heather. Heather then grabbed Lindsay's paintball gun and shot Beth and Leshawna, who fired back at her. Ultimately, the Gophers lost the challenge. Heather was angry enough with the antics of this challenge that she said out loud that she wished she could vote for two campers at once (Beth was who she voted for, but gestured towards Leshawna when she said she wanted to vote off another camper simultaneously). Although Leshawna voted the badly-mauled Cody off in this episode, she clearly would have voted off Heather if Cody's elimination wasn't necessary for the team. If You Can't Take The Heat... The conflict reaches its boiling point when Leshawna was part of an intense feud with Heather during this challenge when both teams had to cook three course meals for Chris. Heather was being extremely bossy to the team, as she was the leader after calling it and constantly insulted Leshawna, disregarding her contributions and suggestions to aid in their challenge. Heather forced Leshawna to slice pineapple, a fruit that gave Leshawna an allergic skin reaction. When Leshawna's arms broke out in a series of rashes due to this, Heather would not even allow her to tend to her condition until after they won the challenge. This enraged Leshawna to the point where she almost physically attacked Heather, needing to be restrained by Gwen, Lindsay, and Beth all at once to prevent her from going too far. Eventually, Leshawna found another way to get revenge on Heather by throwing Heather's make-up bag into the freezer with the help of Beth and even Lindsay. When Heather went inside to get it, Leshawna locked her in, which eventually caused the Gophers to once again lose the challenge and Heather's skin to turn blue for a short amount of time. Leshawna was determined to get Heather voted off when the group gathered together to decide who they should eliminate, but she was reminded that Beth was the one who cursed them and caused their losing streak. Unlike the others, she seemed to care more about getting rid of Heather, as she prayed to the curse that lingered over them to hit Heather next, preferably upside the head. She most likely voted for Heather, but the majority of the votes went to Beth for cursing them, and thus she was the one to go. Again, Heather considered voting off Leshawna, but went for Beth instead, and this time succeeded in getting rid of her. Who Can You Trust? In the beginning of the episode, Heather is plagued with a cold due to being locked in the freezer in the previous episode, leaving her wrapped up in a blanket with a runny nose, drinking tea in order to get better. She is enraged when Gwen and Leshawna mock her in her moment of weakness, swearing she would get revenge on them (though she only actually got revenge on Gwen). X-Treme Torture Harold wrote Leshawna a haiku poem and kissed each other when he was about to leave the island. Then Geoff and Owen brought up the fact that Harold claimed he saw "boobies." They thought it was Leshawna's, and then she tried to ask Harold whose breasts he saw, but Harold was too far away to hear. Leshawna found out that it was Heather, and started to angrily chase her around the campsite. Brunch of Disgustingness Once the two teams were split into boys and girls, Bridgette was the only new girl in the Gophers cabin. As soon as Bridgette walked into the cabin, Leshawna and Heather were in a heated argument about Leshawna accusing Heather of eating her food without her permission. Heather then points out that she dislikes Leshawna leaving her bra out and also makes fun of the size of her butt. Just as Leshawna was about to turn it physical, Heather drops the dispute when she sees Bridgette and begins acting nice to her, but only because she wants Bridgette in her alliance. Heather and Leshawna continued to argue about Heather tricking Bridgette to join her side. Heather then made a line of duct tape in the cabin of her and Lindsay's side and Leshawna and Gwen's side, forcing Bridgette to chose a side. Ultimately, she chooses Leshawna and Gwen's side, infuriating Heather. Afterward, they went to the challenge, which was for both teams to eat a series of disgusting meals. Leshawna refused to eat some of the food and cost the girls' team a couple of wins, making Heather antagonize her every time. When the teams tied, Leshawna and Owen face off, having to drink the most blended cockroaches. Owen wins for the boys and Heather berates Leshawna for being "useless," which leads to Leshawna vomiting. When going back to their cabin, Leshawna and Gwen lock out Heather and Lindsay. No Pain, No Game Before the boys return from their weekend trip to the spa, the girls are all giving each other the silent treatment with abundant glares. While Leshawna is quietly eating chips, she is seen glaring at Heather. The previous episode's antics are referenced when a recently-returned Eva angrily inquires about the line of duct tape in the middle of the girls' cabin. Neither of them wanted to get on Eva's bad side, so after Leshawna assures Eva that everything has been worked out, she makes sure Heather agrees with her. Heather removes the tape and throws it out, going along with Leshawna's attempt to keep the peace with Eva around and about. It is insinuated that if Leshawna did not win invincibility in this episode, Heather would have voted her off instead of Eva. Search and Do Not Destroy Heather kissed Trent in front of Gwen to get back at her for kissing him as she thought they were an alliance and she wanted the only alliance on the island. Gwen ran back to the cabin, crying, and told Leshawna. Leshawna asked everybody except for Trent, Lindsay and Izzy to vote off Heather. Once Heather got the invincibility pass, everybody voted off Trent. When he got voted off, Heather told him and Gwen about setting them up. Gwen and Trent made up, and he left. However, Leshawna would not let this particular deception slide, and when Heather was taking a shower, she reconnected the pipe to the sewers, making Heather scream as she was smothered in sewage. Hide and Be Sneaky In the beginning of the episode, Heather finds out that Leshawna has shredded all of her clothing (most likely when Heather was taking a shower after Leshawna presumably fixed the showers and sinks for other campers to use), possibly as another means of getting revenge when she tricked everyone to vote off Trent in the previous episode. Later on, the boys reminisce about the events earlier that morning in the communal bathrooms, where Heather and Leshawna were primping and Gwen was taking a shower. Heather (intentionally) turned on the sink to hot to make the water in Gwen's shower cold, who then yelled out. Leshawna then slapped Heather across the face, which started a violent catfight between them. The fight was unseen, but screaming and things breaking are soon heard, which Owen and DJ were witnesses to overhearing. They at first chuckled at the unseen brawl, but as the sounds got progressively worse, they both slowly backed away from the Washrooms, despite desperately having to use the restroom.When the girls find out about the guys' alliance and their strategy to unanimously vote off the girls one-by-one, Heather and Leshawna are unable to agree unanimously with the other girls about which guy to eliminate in retaliation. When she, Gwen, Bridgette, and possibly Izzy refuse to go with Heather and Lindsay's choice, Heather refuses to concede despite being outnumbered. This results in the Guys' Alliance prevailing in voting off Bridgette in this episode. Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon Although Leshawna and Heather do not interact in this episode (due to Leshawna being handcuffed to Duncan while Heather is handcuffed to Owen), at the end at the campfire ceremony, Leshawna tells the viewers in the confessional that she voted for Heather. However, Heather is not voted off in this episode. Camp Castaways Heather mocks Gwen for sulking over Leshawna (who had been wrongfully eliminated in the previous episode). This clearly shows her satisfaction with the fact that she was rid of Leshawna, and that without her Gwen would be an easier target. The Very Last Episode, Really! Izzy brought out a plate of brownies and Lindsay brought out a fan to help Owen win as he was falling behind. When Lindsay accidentally turned on the fan backwards, Heather's wig flew away, causing her to complain (she was bald at the time). Leshawna snapped, saying she had officially had enough of her, and locked Heather in the confessional, which Owen had used after he ate a laxative cupcake that Heather had intentionally gave to Gwen to eat (writing a note saying that it was from Trent). Heather was forced to choke on the nauseating stench and ultimately did not see for herself who won. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island At the beginning of the episode, Leshawna reveals that she drew a smiley face on the back of Heather's bald head (most likely while she was sleeping); in the confessional stall, Leshawna says she was lucky it wasn't tattooed on her head instead. When Leshawna refused to let Heather on her team to find the 1 million dollar case, Heather insulted Leshawna's weight, calling her a "Big-butted, loudmouthed, mall-shopping homegirl.” Leshawna gets revenge near the end of the episode when she nearly runs over Heather with a four-wheeler, chasing her right off the Dock of Shame and straight into the water. Total Drama Action Opening sequence Leshawna and Heather are seen lamp fighting at the line "Everything to prove; nothing in my way, I'll get there one day." Leshawna manages to hit Heather hard enough to shake her wig off, which falls into a pot of stew that Chef Hatchet is cooking. Monster Cash Leshawna and the other girls are desperate not to share a bunk bed with Heather, though the arrangements end up precisely that way, leaving Heather with two bunks by Riot On Set (with no explanation). Riot On Set Though they both hated Heather, Leshawna advised Gwen to keep her enemies close when Gwen was faced with picking her teammates for the Screaming Gaffers team. She told Gwen, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," using Heather's own strategy against her. Meanwhile, Heather has formed an alliance with Harold, who remains a close friend of hers. When Heather is accidentally hung upside-down by a light's cord, she screams out that she knows Leshawna is responsible for it, although it is unlikely that this was the case. Afterward, Harold comes to help her down, resulting in Heather using him for an alliance. Beach Blanket Bogus Heather calls Leshawna 'Prima Balleri-NO,' in reference to Leshawna's dancing in the "Whatoosie-Twist-Mashed Potato-Dorky-Old School" dance off. 3:10 to Crazytown The two constantly argue as they perform the horse-jumping challenge while climbing the ladder. Heather makes fun of Leshawna's afro (a result of the blistering humidity on that day). Leshawna, mirroring what she did to Heather in Total Drama Island's second episode, throws Heather off the diving board towards the horse, only this time is dragged down along with her. They both land on a roof ornament and hang by their pants, Leshawna falls off and hits the ground showing her butt, but Heather remains trapped on the ornament. She then is helped down off-screen. The Chefshank Redemption .]]Leshawna stated that she trusts anyone more than Heather, and refused to believe Heather's constant insistence that Gwen was working against their team. Despite their conflict, Leshawna didn't vote for Heather and instead vote for Gwen instead for smashing a shovel on Harold. Leshawna even refused to admit Heather's assumptions were correct, even as she voted for Gwen to be eliminated. Leshawna also referred to Heather as 'Miss-Sourpuss-I'mma-vote-you-off-next' and 'Toothpick'. One Flu Over the Cuckoos Heather gives Leshawna (and Duncan) a hard time for skipping out on an all-night study session in preparation for the next day's challenge. Heather is also seen in the confessional, saying Leshawna could only help win the challenge if it was about plus-sized clothes shopping. Leshawna attempts to form an alliance with Duncan and Harold, her reasons for such being that they need to be wary of Heather now that Gwen has been eliminated, and generally wants Heather "out of her face.” She does not succeed in this episode, due to the conflict between Duncan and Harold. The only other direct interaction between the two in the episode is a, surprisingly, positive one. At the end of the episode, Heather shows sympathy for a crying Leshawna, saying she must have a heart after all when Leshawna claims she was afraid of her fellow contestants losing. Heather votes for Leshawna to have the award over herself. The Sand Witch Project Leshawna gets angry at Heather when she slaps DJ. Masters of Disasters .]] In the submarine escape challenge, Heather made a sarcastic comment about Leshawna's weight, leading to the two girls slap fighting until Duncan tells them to break it up. When Leshawna accidentally admitted she faked her crying two episodes earlier, Heather, along with Duncan, was angry at her. Heather tells her that she is going to pay for manipulating their team, and refers to her as "Big, Loud and Proud.” Full Metal Drama When Leshawna was having trouble with her "air baby" (a build-up of gas within her body from over-consumption of bran smoothies earlier in the episode), Heather reluctantly helped her ride it out. She rubbed Leshawna's head and sang her a lullaby. She eventually abandons Leshawna (and the rest of her teammates) after Leshawna can no longer hold in the air and stinks up their hiding place. Ocean's Eight - Or Nine At the start of the episode, Heather was making fun of Leshawna's hair style in previous episodes. Heather also jokingly tells Leshawna that she should write a tell-all book called Weave (We've) Got Problems. Heather and Duncan left Leshawna locked up in the vault for her fake tears. One Million Bucks, B.C. After Leshawna finally gets out of the vault, she berates Heather for leaving her locked up to starve. Heather once again accuses Leshawna of stealing her spa day, to which Leshawna points out she wouldn't have had much to do without her hair. Later, Heather contemplates whose hair to steal for her own, and is quick to reject Leshawna's "gross weave.” Leshawna also cheers loudly when Heather loses her bone fight and falls into the tar pit even though it meant a loss for her own team. Million Dollar Babies .]]It is revealed via Courtney's personal digital assistant that Leshawna insulted the other contestants including calling Heather "Just mean for the sake of being mean". Suprisingly, Heather is the only person who doesn't get angry at Leshawna. She in fact actually respects Leshawna for "telling it like it is" and doesn't understand the reactions of everyone else when she points out that she trashes people all the time. Heather is also included in Leshawna's cheer in the final challenge when she compliments everyone. At the end of the episode, after Heather gets eliminated, Leshawna and Heather finally make peace from their past hostility, with Leshawna offering to be her friend, though she states she'll deny it if Heather tells anyone. Before taking off in the Lame-o-sine, Heather gives Leshawna her wig as a parting gift to remember her by (though she takes one more shot at Leshawna by insulting her hair before leaving). This and Leshawna's offended reaction made it vague at best as to whether or not this truce would last, until further episodes picked up on it. The Aftermath: III Leshawna and Heather are both guests on the aftermath. During a never-before-seen clip Heather is shown hitting herself with a yo-yo. Leshawna (along with the rest of the studio) laughs at Heather. Heather tells Leshawna she thought they were friends to which Leshawna tells her that they are, but that doesn't make her any less funny. When Leshawna is in the lie-detecting electric chair, she says that although Heather can be a "witch" she believes that Heather is actually her friend because she stood up for her, which means a lot where Leshawna comes from. She also praises Heather for having the courage to face the electrocuting lie detector. The Aftermath: IV When Beth mentioned her boyfriend Brady, Heather gets frustrated, assuming that she doesn't have one. Leshawna joined in on Heather's teasing by saying that she must let Beth "believe." Total Drama World Tour Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better Leshawna tells DJ to keep moving and ignore Courtney, who doesn't know how to tie herself to Team Amazon's dog sled. Heather sarcastically talks about Leshawna and DJ's sportsmanship. Slap Slap Revolution Heather tries to warns Leshawna "from one girl to another" that Alejandro isn't what he appears to be and seems to really mean the warning. However, Leshawna ignores this due to her attraction to Alejandro. Eventually, Leshawna beats up Heather multiple times after being told to "seize the day" by Alejandro, knocking out one of her teeth in the process, displaying violent behavior towards Heather. This causes Team Victory to lose the challenge and Leshawna to be voted off. This now further implies that Heather and Leshawna are now no longer friends as they once said during the previous season. Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon Leshawna stated that beating Heather up was fun when Geoff asked Leshawna about what beating Heather up felt like. Aftermath Aftermayhem Leshawna stated that she had no problems in fighting Heather when she was given a challenge where she had to fight a kangaroo. Rapa Phooey! When trying to get her egg out of Leshawna's head Heather calls it massive when struggling to get the egg out of her earring. Also when her egg breaks she says Leshawna's name in anger. Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles Leshawna looked mad at Heather when she made it to the finish line first over Cody and Alejandro as Heather secured a spot in the final two. Hawaiian Punch She is seen laughing when Heather gets pelted by golf balls. When Heather asked for support from Team Heather, Leshawna stuck up her middle finger at Heather. Leshawna then dared either Alejandro or Heather to pick her as a partner, to which they didn't. In Heather's ending, Leshawna and the others are seen cheering (except Courtney) for Heather when she wins Total Drama World Tour, along with the one million dollars prize. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion Trivia *This is arguably one of the most intense conflicts in the series, with the others being Gwen and Heather, Duncan and Harold, Heather and Shane and Kotone and Scott. See also Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts